1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in connection with jigsaw puzzles, and more particularly to a puzzle carrier for sorting and assembling puzzle pieces and for carrying s and storing partially completed jigsaw puzzles in an orderly and protected manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, the prior art devices for use in the assembly, storage and transportation of jigsaw puzzles is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,307, which issued to Caldwell on Mar. 13, 1984. That device included an assembly tray and two storage trays, the latter fitting adjacent one another within the edges of the assembly tray. A carrying cover with rigid hinged panels was used to hold the assembled trays together during transport or storage of the puzzle.
In actual use, the Caldwell device exhibits several shortcomings. Specifically, the carrying cover is open at the ends and may permit the trays to slide outwardly thus risking loss of puzzle pieces during transport. Also, being formed of hinged rigid panels, the carrying case is cumbersome to use. Further, in order to remove a completed puzzle from the surface of the assembly tray, it is necessary to lift it over the peripheral edge. This task is quite difficult without at least partial disassembly of the completed puzzle.
From the preceding discussion, it will be understood that among the various objectives of the present invention are included the following:
The provision of a new and improved puzzle carrier for use in the assembly, storage and transport of jigsaw puzzles;
The provision of a device of the above-described character having an improved efficiency carrying case; and
The provision of a device of the above-described character, wherein the assembly tray is provided with at least one removable peripheral edge to facilitate removal of a completed puzzle.
These, as well as other objectives of the present invention, are efficiently achieved by providing an assembly tray and a plurality of sorting trays. The plurality of sorting trays have in the aggregate the same dimensions as those of the assembly tray. Each tray has a peripheral edge and is provided with a foam insert which fits within and extends above the respective peripheral edges. The stacked trays are placed in a carrying case which is closed about its complete periphery. At least one of the peripheral edges of the assembly tray is removable such that a completed puzzle may easily be transferred off the assembly surface without inadvertent disassembly.